Reparando errores
by Dan72
Summary: Adam esta atrapado en la jaula con Migue y Lucifer olvidado por los Winchester, pero encuentra una manera de llevarse mejor con sus compañeros de encierro hasta descubrir que son demasiado sobreprotectores. (Contiene spank)
1. Dentro de la jaula

Había estado en la jaula mucho tiempo con Sam, ambos se habían retirado a un rincón juntos alejándose de la pelea de los arcángeles entre ellos, por suerte para ambos discutían tanto entre ellos que no notaban a los dos humanos.

Apenas entraron a la jaula dejaron sus cuerpos tomando su forma original y por suerte no les quemaba los ojos, Lucifer era rubio de ojos claros y alto, Miguel tenía el cabello negro e igualmente ojos claros siendo algo más alto que Lucifer, vestían túnicas y además se lograban ver las alas de ambos, Lucifer con alas azules tan oscuras como la noche y Miguel tenía alas azul claro casi siendo blanco.

Discutían, peleaban y gritaban retumbando la jaula alrededor tanto que Sam y Adam tenían que sujetarse de la misma jaula para no perder el equilibrio.

Eso había sido hasta que el cuerpo de Sam había desaparecido dejando solo su alma, alguien debió de aprovechar la lucha entre los arcángeles para ir por alguna grieta e intentar sacar a Sam, pero al no tener fuerza suficiente solo logro sacar el cuerpo, esto afectaría la mente de Sam en gran sentido ya que sin un cuerpo humano el alma humana se va retorciendo por el mismo infierno.

Todo fue así por demasiado tiempo hasta que de un momento a otro reino el silencio en la jaula. Lucifer estaba en un lado de la jaula y Miguel en otro olvidándose por completo de Adam y Sam.

Después de tiempo de silencio de nuevo Miguel se levantaba caminando por la jaula y gritando a todo lo que veía, parecía desesperado o simplemente se había vuelto loco, gritaba a Lucifer que le ignoraba y gritaba hacia arriba como si su padre fuera a escucharlo hasta que vio a los dos humanos en una esquina de la jaula, allí estaba la razón de sus problemas.

—¡Sam! —grito Miguel acercándose a Sam peligrosamente y tomándolo por un pie para arrastrarlo fuera de aquel circulo de protección.

—Hermano déjalo—dijo Lucifer algo cansado—Él técnicamente no tiene toda la culpa, nosotros comenzamos esta pelea—

—¡Cállate Lucifer!—

Miguel tomo a Sam por la camiseta levantándolo del suelo y arrojándolo a otro lado de la jaula.

—Adam—dijo Lucifer mirando al otro humano que temblaba de miedo observando a Miguel como si esperara que fuera a ir por él también—Ven—

Adam al inició miro a Lucifer con desconfianza, pero al ver que no parecía tan molesto como Miguel decidió acercarse, Lucifer rodeo sus alas en el chico en forma de protección.

Sam se retorcía intentando soltarse del agarre del arcángel, pero era demasiado fuerte por lo que no le quedaba otra cosa más que intentar hablar.

—Miguel, porfavor, desquitarte conmigo no hará que nada cambie así que…—

—Cállate—

Sam suspiró resignado cerrando los ojos esperando cualquier cosa menos lo que vino, Miguel le estaba dando un abrazo, estaba sorprendido.

—¿M-Miguel?—

—Sam, lamentamos meterte en esta pelea entre nosotros, esperamos que te vaya mejor en una segunda oportunidad—

Miguel se separó de él, Sam aún le miraba confundido intentando procesar lo que le había dicho, Miguel se acercó empujando a Sam el cual retrocedió hasta perder el equilibrio cayendo lejos de los arcángeles, en ese momento la muerte apareció detrás de Sam.

—Llévatelo rápido—dijo Miguel mirando a Muerte

—Hemos escuchado tu trato desde las grietas de la jaula—dio a entender Lucifer—Sabemos que vienes por él—

La Muerte hizo una reverencia tomando el alma de Sam, dirigió una mirada a Adam que estaba debajo del ala de Lucifer.

—Lo siento—murmuro antes de desaparecer.

Adam simplemente adivino lo que debió de ocurrir, se prefirió a Sam sobre él, el bastardo de la familia Winchester, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas antes de comenzar a llorar, quería alejarse de todos pues se sentía débil llorando frente a los arcángeles, pero Lucifer lo tomo por los hombros para evitar que se pusiera de pie y lo atrajo en un abrazo igualmente.

Intento alejarse un par de veces hasta notar que era imposible dejándose caer en el pecho del arcángel y soltando su llanto. Los arcángeles le dejaron llorar hasta que sintieron que era suficiente, no sabían si dentro de la jaula un humano podría enfermar pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

—Vamos, deja de llorar que puedes enfermarte—dijo Miguel sentado al otro lado de Adam el cual seguía abrazando a Lucifer como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Sabemos que los Winchester son unos idiotas, no solucionaras nada llorando así—agregó Lucifer frotando la espalda de Adam un poco cansado de ser usado como pañuelo.

Adam por fin logro calmarse después de un rato después, estaba molesto y triste, la "familia" que le quedaba le ignoraba y triste por sentirse completamente solo.

—Ambas veces…el cuerpo de Sam estaba fuera y aun así…—murmuro

—Como dije, idiotas—

—Lucifer ¿A quién te recuerda?—

Lucifer miro a Miguel confundido intentando pensar a que se refería.

—Un hermano ignorado entre una pelea que no era suya pero de igual forma es víctima, recuerda que fue culpa nuestra que Gabriel huyera—

—No podíamos hacer nada—resopló Lucifer molesto—Él fue quién huyo como un cobarde, mira a Raphael, él se quedó a pesar de todo—

—¿Haciéndose frío y egoísta? ¿Realmente piensas que eso era mejor?—pregunto Miguel alzando la voz

—¿Entonces por qué no me apoyaste? Así se habría evitado la guerra—

—¿Van a discutir eso de nuevo?—pregunto Adam interfiriendo lo que sería otra pelea pero estando en medio de ambos.

—¿De nuevo?—

—Sí, tú le dirás a Miguel que la pelea fue su culpa por no estar de tu lado, Miguel te dirá que fue tuya por no aceptar lo que su padre decía, Lucifer reclamara que no era para tanto y continuaran hasta llegar a empujarse y pelear, cuando estén ambos heridos se separaran murmurando cosas y cuando se recuperen volverán a hablar al inicio discutiendo al final, todo se repetirá—

—¿Qué puedes saber tú sobre nuestras discusiones?—pregunto Lucifer algo molesto.

—Siempre discuten igual desde que estamos aquí y si van a seguir así de una vez acaben conmigo porque estoy harto y no creo que alguien venga a rescatarme—

—¿Qué opinas tú? ¿Quién tiene razón?—pregunto Miguel

—Que ambos son idiotas—resopló molesto para la sorpresa de los arcángeles—Lucifer nunca debió irse contra su padre por una tontería como los humanos, después de todo no tendría que convivir con ellos es decir, déjalos solos y los humanos se mataran entre ellos—

Lucifer le miro pensándolo unos momentos, en cierto sentido tenía razón en que los humanos se destruirían solos con el tiempo.

—Y Miguel eres un exagerado, si tu hermano no quería a los humanos debiste hablarlo con él, dejarlo en paz con la condición de que no dañara a los humanos, pero estaban tan encerrado en tener la razón, en que tu padre era el mejor que le viste como una total amenaza diciéndole a tu padre que era mejor encerrarlo—

Adam se puso de pie alejándose de ambos arcángeles y mirándolos de frente comenzó a agitar los brazos.

—Y esta estúpida jaula con el estúpido encierro ¡es su culpa! —grito molesto—Y no lo digo porque estemos encerrados aquí, sino porque hace tiempo que habríamos salido—

—¿Qué?—dijeron ambos arcángeles al mismo tiempo

—Esta jaula fue creada para contener a un arcángel, no dos y menos a los más poderosos, no se mucho de ustedes pero sé que si uno de ustedes puede destruir el mundo y él otro crear un paraíso sí unen sus fuerzas pueden sacarnos de aquí—explicó Adam—pero están tan centrados en su odio entre ustedes que seguro hasta dios sabría que no unirían fuerzas para salir—

Tenía razón, ambos arcángeles se miraron entre ellos algo avergonzados por no haberlo notado antes, todo ese tiempo encerrados teniendo ellos la llave, se pusieron de pie combinando sus fuerzas y apuntando a un lado de la jaula ambos chasquearon los dedos al mismo tiempo, un fuerte sonido se escuchó dejando entrar la luz, una de las paredes estaba rota.

Eran libres, Adam se cubrió con un brazo para cubrirse de la fuerte luz que entraba, sí era libre, pero no tenía lugar a donde ir y no quería ir con los Winchester para que volvieran a abandonarlo porque no era apto para la cacería, ese pensamiento le entristecía.

—Hey…no estás solo—murmuro Miguel—Nos tienes a nosotros—

Adam levantó la mirada acostumbrándose a la luz, veía a los dos seres entre la luz sonriéndole.

—Nosotros te protegeremos—escuchó a Lucifer

Asintió y eso fue lo último que supo, la lluvia hizo que abriera los ojos, estaba en medio de la nada en un bosque empapado y cubierto de lodo por todos lados, comenzaba a sentir todo el frío por su piel que le paralizaba junto con el cansancio.

—¿Adam?—

Levantó la mirada hacia la voz que le llamaba, era Lucifer igual a su forma original pero sin alas y con ropa normal, Lucifer se acercó cargando a Adam al ver que no se movía y apenas reaccionaba.

—Busquemos a Miguel, no debe estar lejos—


	2. Parte de una familia

Habían encontrado a Miguel no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, todos estaban cubiertos de lodo, Lucifer cargó a Adam todo el camino hasta que un hombre en una camioneta se detuvo ofreciéndose a llevarlos a donde necesitaran, Adam estaba tan cansado que se había quedado dormido.

—Aun siendo tan jóvenes es peligroso estar bajo la lluvia, pueden enfermar—comento el hombre que conducía

—Lamentamos las molestias—respondió Miguel sonriendo amablemente

—¿Quién es el chico? ¿Está bien?—

—Es…nuestro hermano pequeño, los tres somos hermanos y está bien solo está muy exhausto y hambriento—contesto Lucifer mirando a Adam

—¿Dónde están sus padres?—

—No tenemos, nosotros no hacemos cargo del pequeño—

—Pues puedo llevarlos al motel del pueblo para que consigan un lugar donde quedarse—

—Eso sería de ayuda, el chico necesita descansar—

Al llegar agradecieron la ayuda y el hombre les entrego 100 dólares para que pudieran comprar comida y alojarse en el motel, ellos agradecieron de nuevo retirándose al motel, consiguieron una habitación.

Adam despertó para notar dos cosas, una es que era de noche y otra es que estaba completamente limpió y con un cambio de ropa, se sentó en la cama donde estaba para observar los alrededores, había dos camas y la habitación estaba sola.

Se puso de pie para inspeccionar el lugar, estaba solo, quizás todo había sido tan simple como que lo habían dejado en ese lugar y que se habían ido, eso lo entristeció pero sabía que era inevitable, todos terminaban abandonándolo al final.

—¿Adam? ¿Dormiste bien?—

Adam dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la voz detrás de él, era Miguel sonriéndole, había aparecido de la nada.

—S-Sí—

—Me alegro, Lucifer fue por comida yo revisaba los alrededores, lamentamos haberte dejado solo pero teníamos que revisar la seguridad del lugar y por lo que sabemos estas muy cansado y hambriento—explicaba caminando por la habitación—Al parecer estar tanto tiempo dentro de la jaula perjudico tu cuerpo pero nada malo, se arreglara con descanso y buena comida—

Adam asintió escuchando al arcángel y siguiéndolo con la mirada cada vez que iba de un lado a otro recogiendo papeles, organizando algunos periódicos que llevaba en la mano y finalmente se detuvo frente a Adam sonriéndole.

—Pareces mejor, pronto estará Lucifer aquí con la comida, le sugerí algo nutritivo pero realmente no creo que me haga caso—

Se lo pensó un momento, le daba vergüenza preguntárselo al arcángel pero tenía la duda y no quería seguir con la misma así que decidió interrumpirlo.

—¿C-Cómo fue que…mi ropa? —pregunto vacilando con la mirada.

Miguel le miro unos momentos intentando descifrar lo que preguntaba pero después de unos momentos le miro con confusión.

—El lodo…la lluvia…—

—Tranquilo chico, fue solo un simple chasquido y ya estabas limpio—dijo Lucifer apareciendo—Al igual que nosotros—

Llevaba bolsas, por supuesto de comida rápida, Adam suspiro en alivio.

—¿Trajiste comida nutritiva? —pregunto Miguel acercándose a Lucifer el cual colocaba la comida en una mesa

—Traje lo que el novato necesita—

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—Ya sabes, comida con carbohidratos y proteínas—respondió Lucifer sonriendo—Ven Adam—

Adam se acercó poco a poco, era algo extraño que le trataran con tanta confianza pero no le molestaba, miro que había tres hamburguesas, papas fritas y tres botellas de refrescos.

—No estoy seguro que deba comer eso, no parece muy saludable—

—Vamos Mike, necesita energía y esto tiene verduras—

—¿Dónde?—

—En la cátsup creo que tiene y en la hamburguesa—respondió Lucifer sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa ya con los platos servidos, Miguel tomo una botella de refresco y comenzó a observarla.

—¿Y este líquido qué es?—

—Refresco, lo traje porque pensé que harías un escándalo con una cerveza así que tómalo y ya deja de quejarte—

Miguel con algo de desconfianza tomo del refresco, no sabía tan mal como pensaba pero igual sabía extraño además de que el gas le quemaba un poco.

—Si te sabe raro es por ser un ángel—resoplo Lucifer al ver la reacción de Miguel.

—Sí no necesitamos comer entonces ¿Por qué trajiste comida para los tres?—pregunto Miguel de vuelta.

—Vamos Mike, la comida de los humanos no es tan mala como ellos y si logras quitar la gracia por unos momentos lograras saborearla bien, no la necesitamos pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos disfrutarla—

Adam ya había comenzado a comer ignorándolos un poco, le parecía graciosa las reacciones de Miguel cada vez que comía algo pero igual no sabía que decir por lo que se dedicó a comer.

—¿Te gusta?—pregunto Lucifer mirando a Adam

—Sí, es bueno probar algo después de tanto tiempo—se detuvo unos momentos pensando—¿Qué harán ahora?—

—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Miguel

—Volverán al cielo o irán a hacer el apocalipsis…—

Ambos arcángeles se miraron entre ellos, lo habían pensado mucho y sabían que era algo justo.

—Repararemos nuestros errores, en todos lados y comenzando contigo—comento Miguel

—¿Conmigo?—

—Adam ¿Quieres ser nuestro hermano? —

Adam levantó la mirada sorprendido, por alguna razón se sentía feliz.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?—

—Tienes algo de gracia de cuando Miguel te uso como su barco y el estar tanto tiempo en la jaula también aumento esa gracia, por eso lograste sobrevivir por lo cual puedes volverte uno de nosotros—

—Además, necesitas una familia y nosotros queremos recompensarte, gracias a ti vimos nuestros errores y decidimos dejar de lado nuestras diferencias y el pasado—agregó Miguel

Adam lo pensó unos momentos, era verdad que se sentía algo solo y no quería ver a los Winchester que le habían abandonado, asintió con la cabeza jugando con sus manos.

—Genial, bienvenido a la familia—

* * *

Lucifer había conseguido un automóvil para transportarse, nadie quería saber cómo lo consiguió por lo cual no hicieron preguntas, la idea era moverse todo lo posible para no ser encontrados y al mismo tiempo buscar la manera de arreglar las cosas.

—¿Qué haremos primero? —pregunto Adam desde el asiento trasero

—Buscaremos Gabriel, él cree que todos piensan que está muerto—dijo Lucifer

—Pero los arcángeles podemos sentir cuando otro de verdad muere, sabemos en qué lugar buscarle pero será difícil encontrarlo entre sus realidades—

Lucifer conducía y Miguel observaba un mapa, por lo que sabían irían a Chicago.

—¿Por qué no se teletransportan o vuelan?—pregunto al ver lo confundidos que estaban ambos arcángeles

—De ninguna manera, no queremos atraer la atención y creemos que puede ser mejor para ti movernos de esta manera—comento Miguel moviendo el mapa en sus manos—¿Cómo es que este papel se usa para ubicarse? Ni siquiera sé dónde estamos—

—Mira bien, es sencillo solo tienes que ver algún anuncio en el camino y buscar el pueblo donde estamos en el mapa—

—¿Pueblo? Aquí no mencionan los pueblos o ciudades, solo hay nombres—

—Busca con atención—dijo Lucifer algo frustrado

Adam se inclinó hacia delante mirando por el mapa.

—Estamos a 46 kilómetros al este de Chicago, ve directo por la autopista y te desvías en el siguiente pueblo para tomar un atajo—comento Adam indicándoles—¿Ustedes siempre discuten por todo? —

—Somos hermanos, siempre estamos en desacuerdo con algo—dijo Miguel guardando el mapa

—Lo lamento, nunca tuve hermanos y mi madre trabajaba casi todo el tiempo—

—Pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros—comento Miguel sonriendo


	3. Segundas oportunidades

Llegaron al pueblo más cercano, si entraban a Chicago quizás Gabriel notaría su presencia y huiría, se quedarían en un motel en las afueras, Adam había estado leyendo un periódico y mirando lo que era la televisión.

Más de un caso de desaparición y todas llevaban el mismo patrón, desaparecía la víctima y cuando la encontraban estaba destrozada como si fuera por un animal, le recordaba perfectamente a su muerte, cuando aquellos ghouls lo atraparon con su madre y comenzaron a comerlo lentamente.

—¿Adam?—

Sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la televisión, Miguel estaba a su lado mirándole algo preocupado.

—¿Te sucede algo?—volvió a preguntar

—E-Estoy bien solo estaba pensando un poco—

—Adam, vamos a buscar a Gabriel—comento Lucifer acercándose—pero no puedes venir—

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? —pregunto indignado

—Es muy peligroso, estaremos persiguiendo a Gabriel por sus bucles de tiempo y realidades hasta encontrarlo, no sabemos qué lugares se ha inventado para esconderse—contesto Miguel

—Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo, Gabriel está molesto y sé que cuando esta así quiere vengarse de maneras muy creativas—

—Bien y ¿Qué hare yo? ¿Quedarme a esperarlos sin saber cuándo volverán? —Adam movió las manos para demostrar su enojo

—Adam, solo nos iremos un fin de semana—

—Queremos que te quedes en el motel, te dejaremos dinero para que compres comida o para cualquier emergencia—

—Si algo te sucede nosotros vendremos tan rápido como podamos pero por si acaso te dejare mi espada, mata cualquier monstruo—

—¿Y ustedes con que se defenderán?—

—La espada de Miguel es mejor que la mía, eso valdrá para ambos—

Adam lo pensó unos momentos, quizás podría hacer algo para pasar el tiempo y sabía que podría hacer, tomo el periódico en sus manos.

—¿Qué tal si voy de cacería mientras los espero?—

—¿Cacería? —pregunto Miguel

—Creo tener el rastro de unos ghouls y quizás podría…—

—¡Ni lo pienses! —interrumpió Lucifer

—pero yo ni siquiera…—

—¡No harás una cosa tan estúpida! —Lucifer miro a Miguel—Tú deberías saber lo que quiere cazar, haz estado en sus recuerdos…lo que lo asesino—

—¿¡Esa cosa!? —grito Miguel dándose cuenta—¡Ni pensarlo!—

—Vamos, no es tan difícil y a mí no me afecta los recuerdos, los ghouls son diferentes—

—No Adam, no importa lo fácil o difícil que sea no puedes hacer algo así y menos sin experiencia en cazar monstruos—

—Puede que no tenga experiencia, pero ustedes mismos dijeron que tengo algo de gracia lo cual me hace más fuerte y resistente ¿no? —

—Adam, es mi última palabra, no iras tras ningún monstruo ¿entendido? —pregunto Miguel con una voz seria cruzando los brazos.

—Sí lo entiendo, no me gusta pero lo entiendo—

—Bien, nos iremos en un par de horas—Miguel sonrió amablemente acariciando la cabeza de Adam.

Después de que ambos arcángeles se marcharon Adam se pasó un par de horas mirando las noticias en la televisión, había desaparecido un niño pequeño en el mismo pueblo donde estaba, suspiro apagando el televisor, debía pensar en otra cosa para no desesperarse.

No importaba lo que hiciera para distraerse llevaba en mente la desaparición del niño, se sentía horrible al pensarlo, él sabía porque había desaparecido y sabía cómo salvarlo, entonces si el niño moría se sentiría culpable por haber podido hacer algo y haberse quedado de brazos cruzados, sentía impotencia, los arcángeles no sabían cuántas vidas se estaban perdiendo por aquellos monstruos y aun pudiendo hacer algo…

Se cansó, tomo la espada de Lucifer guardándola en su mochila, algo de agua y dinero, iría a buscar a aquel monstruo para salvar a ese niño, tomo el automóvil, después de todo los arcángeles lo habían dejado.

* * *

Lucifer y Miguel caminaban por las calles de Chicago buscando la gracia de su hermano menor por todos lados, la encontraron en un edificio departamental, era lo suficientemente fuerte para saber que estaba en ese lugar.

Entraron directamente a donde sentían la gracia ahorrándose todo el camino, encontraron a Gabriel en la misma azotea del edificio sentado al borde mirando por la ciudad.

—¿Gabri…—

—¿Saben que la Muerte viene aquí solo por la pizza? Yo prefiero los dulces—

—Gabriel—

—Hola hermanos ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo no? ¿Qué tal la vista desde la jaula?—

Ambos arcángeles mayores suspiraron en respuesta, sabían muy bien quien había sido el que les dijo a los Winchester cual era la llave para la jaula.

—¿Vienen a matarme?—pregunto Gabriel aun mirando hacia la ciudad quitando la sonrisa de su boca.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?—pregunto Miguel igualmente sorprendido como Lucifer

Ambos se sentaron a cada lado del arcángel menor, en la cornisa del edificio, Gabriel levantó los hombros.

—Por mi culpa los encerraron y de seguro Luci quiere terminar lo de la última vez—respondió con algo de resentimiento

—No venimos por eso, queremos pedirte perdón—Miguel sonrió rodeando los hombros de Gabriel con su brazo—nos sentimos un poco mal por…—

—¿Por todas las tonterías que han hecho? ¿Por qué su pelea causo que detestara tanto mi hogar que tuve que huir? ¿Por qué causaron que padre se fuera? —

—Lo último no fue nuestra culpa—se defendió Lucifer—el viejo se fue por que quiso sin decir nada a nadie—

—No pienso volver al cielo aun así y menos por como está ahora—

—No te pedimos que vuelvas ni que hagas nada, solo te pedimos otra oportunidad para recompensar nuestros errores, reparar lo que hemos dañado—

—¿Nos darías otra oportunidad hermanito? —pregunto Lucifer colocando una mano en el hombro de Gabriel y sonriendo.

Gabriel tenía que admitir que le gustaba ver a sus hermanos juntos sin estar peleando y le agradaba pensar en que tenía la oportunidad de volver a tener su familia como hace milenios, pero igual forma le costaría volver a confiar en ambos, aun así asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, pero les costara recuperarme por completo—contesto Gabriel sonriendo

Ambos mayores sonrieron, habían conseguido todo aquello sin discutir ni pelear, todo tranquilamente, los tres se pusieron de pie.

—Parece que volveremos antes de lo pensado—dijo Miguel

—Espera a que conozcas al nuevo novato de la familia—comento Lucifer—Adam, lo recuerdas es uno de los Winchester—

—¿El hijo bastardo? Lo recuerdo, un chico involucrado en esa familia llena de problemas ¿Qué quieres decir con nuevo novato?—

—Te lo explicaremos de camino—


	4. Confianza y desobediencia

Adam había logrado seguir la pista de lo que era un ghoul, tenía razón en sospechar el tipo de monstruo que sería pero aún estaba nervioso por pensar en enfrentarse a él.

Llevaba el arma de Lucifer en las manos y estaba listo para matar al ghoul, estaban en una casa a las afueras del pueblo, había llegado allí con el automóvil, reviso los alrededores intentando no hacer ningún ruido.

Debía admitirlo, su corazón latía con rapidez, nunca había hecho esto y estaba ansioso y nervioso, sus manos sudaban haciendo que la espada se resbalara un poco, debía darse prisa o el ghoul podría detectarlo.

Entro a la casa escuchando atentamente, escuchaba a un niño pequeño llorar, lo que suponía que era el niño que habían secuestrado, respiro lentamente bajando por las escaleras hacia el sótano con la espada en la mano, estaba siendo más sencillo de lo que creía.

En el sótano, encontró al niño atado en una silla, no vio a nadie alrededor por lo que se acercó a desatar al niño, escucho un par de pasos detrás por lo que giro para encontrarse a un hombre alto.

—Mira que pez cayo en la red—dijo el hombre sonriendo

Adam tomo la espada temblando apunando al sujeto.

—Aléjate—

—Estúpido niño, no tienes salida—

El sujeto se acercó tomando a Adam del cuello arrojándolo lejos, Adam cayo chocando contra una pared, la espada se había caído, era mucho más difícil usarla de lo que pensaba y realmente no sabía cómo asesinar a un ghoul ¿Era con plata? ¿Atravesándoles el corazón? No lo recordaba, estaba contra la pared en ese momento, quizás fue mala idea haber buscado a un monstruo sin pensárselo bien.

El hombre tomo la espada del suelo entre sus manos, no sabía lo que era y no le hacía daño, quizás solo era un cazador inexperto.

—Me iba a divertir solo con el niño cuando mi familia llegara, pero parece que tendremos más comida—comenzó a caminar hacía Adam el cual intentaba encontrar una manera de defenderse o correr.

—Aléjate de mi hermano pequeño—dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Ambos miraron hacia la voz, era Miguel, Adam dio un suspiro de alivio pero igual estaba algo nervioso por la presencia del arcángel, Miguel avanzo por la habitación hacia el sujeto.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres? —pregunto el hombre al notar la diferencia de fuerza con su oponente

—Soy el que te hará lamentar haberte atrevido a amenazar a mi hermanito—

Miguel tenía que admitir que ver al sujeto con la espada de ángel de Lucifer le preocupaba un poco, pero estaba seguro que el mismo no sabía que era ni cómo usarla por lo cual terminaría con todo rápido.

—Eres solo otro humano que pronto comeré—amenazó el sujeto

Miguel sonrió y sacudió la mano convirtiendo al sujeto en polvo, Adam seguía tan impresionado como el niño que observaba todo. Miguel suspiro acercándose al niño y tocando su frente haciendo que cayera dormido, justo después miro hacia Adam.

—¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?—

Adam tuvo que admitir que no se esperaba esa actitud del arcángel, quizás si se molestaría pero no tanto.

—¿¡Acaso intentabas que te mataran!? ¡Es lo más imprudente que has hecho en tu vida y veras que conozco tu vida!—

En ese mismo momento apareció Lucifer en la misma habitación, se giró para ver hacia Adam.

—¿¡En qué demonios pensabas!?—

¿Todos iban a gritarle lo mismo? Vale que no lo pensaba cuando lo hizo pero no era necesario recalarlo.

—¡Estábamos preocupados cuando no te encontramos en el motel!—

—¡Ni siquiera una nota!—agregó Miguel—¡Te buscamos por todos lados hasta que sentimos tu presencia en peligro!—

Adam vacilo con la mirada unos momentos, de verdad que no quería ver a ninguno a los ojos, se arrepentía de haber ido sin tener algo más de experiencia, pero había salvado al niño y eso le alegraba en cierto sentido.

—pero ya resolveremos eso, ven, que nos preocupamos mucho—

Miguel se agacho tomando la mano de Adam haciendo que se pusiera de pie y acercándolo a un abrazo, en ese momento apareció Gabriel.

—Todo bien a los alrededores—comento Gabriel

—Gabriel ¿Podrías llevar al niño a su casa o a una comisaria? Asegúrate que crea que todo fue un sueño y que estuvo dormido todo el secuestro, también asegúrate que no nos recuerde—ordeno Miguel —Porfavor, nosotros tenemos algo que discutir con Adam—

Gabriel se lo pensó un momento luego suspiro asintiendo y tomando el niño para desaparecer con él, Miguel miro a Lucifer y luego a Adam de regreso.

—Volvamos—

Lucifer chasqueo los dedos y los tres aparecieron en el cuarto del motel, Adam estaba sentado en la cama mirando alrededor para darse cuenta donde estaba.

—Quiero una explicación para tus acciones Adam—exigió Miguel cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido, a su lado estaba Lucifer con la misma expresión.

Adam lo pensó unos momentos, estaba molesto en el interior porque le exigieran una explicación, no tenía que explicar sus acciones o decisiones a ellos ni a nadie, era capaz de comprender las cosas sin tener que tener ese tipo de conversación, pero igual se sentía mal por haber preocupado a los arcángeles.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?—pregunto Adam sin mirar a ninguno.

Miguel suspiro, no sabía si tomar esa pregunta como sarcástica o de verdad el chico no sabía que era lo que quería.

—Quiero que nos digas por qué decidiste desobedecernos—

—Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer—

—¿Hacer lo que tenías que hacer? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Tenías que ir en contra de nuestras órdenes y arriesgar tu vida? —

Adam se puso de pie al lado de la cama, aquello comenzaba a molestarlo de verdad.

—¡Yo no tengo porque seguir sus órdenes y puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida!—

—¡Te estuvieron a punto de matar!—grito Lucifer—¡Sí nosotros no hubiéramos…—

—¡Pero llegaron! y agradezco la ayuda pero yo no les pedí que me ayudaran—

Lucifer se alejó un par de pasos respirando profundamente intentando calmarse, Miguel comprendió por qué el enojo de su hermano por lo cual miro a Adam.

—Adam, no seas grosero—regaño Miguel—Nosotros te advertimos de no ir a cazar a ese monstruo porque era peligroso y si algo nos hubiera retrasado seguramente estarías muerto—

—¡No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados!—

—Cuida tu tono—dijo Miguel levantando la voz un poco algo más molesto

—No dejaría vivo a un ghoul para que se comiera a otra familia entera—

—¡No era un ghoul!—grito Lucifer—¡Era un vampiro!—

Adam se detuvo a pensarlo unos momentos, quizás él mismo había hecho la situación peor, era un vampiro no un ghoul lo que significaba que si hubiera ido a cazarlo sin la espada habría muerto al cien por ciento por que no sabía nada sobre los vampiros, allí se estaba dando cuenta de su error.

—¿Ahora te das cuenta de lo mal que habría terminado la situación?—pregunto Miguel

Adam asintió con la cabeza, ya no tenía nada que decir, solo el pensar en lo mal que habría resultado era suficiente.

—¿Entonces debes saber que no podremos dejarlo así como si nada hubiera pasado?—

Lucifer tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver la expresión de miedo de Adam, era verdad que él sabía a qué se refería Miguel pero Adam no tenía idea.

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—Eres muy joven para comprender las consecuencias de tus acciones—dijo Lucifer—Se refiere a que él sabrá hacer que pienses en esas consecuencias—

—No soy joven, soy un adulto—se defendió Adam

Lucifer se rio entre dientes.

—¿Quieres comparar 20 años humanos con nuestra edad? Tenemos billones de años, técnicamente desde antes de la creación de tu especie—agregó Lucifer

—Ven aquí—ordeno Miguel mirando a Adam—Me asegurare que no vuelvas a desobedecernos—

Adam miro a el arcángel fijamente, por dentro tenía miedo de lo que pudieran hacerle por lo cual intentaría todo lo posible evitarlo.

—¿No puedo quedarme aquí?—

—Adam, ven—repitió Miguel—No me hagas ir a buscarte que no te gustara—

—¿Para qué quieres que vaya? —pregunto Adam nervioso

—Te voy a dar unos azotes por desobedecer y por poner en peligro tu vida—

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedes!—

—Puedo y lo haré, haz actuado muy imprudente por desobedecernos y casi terminaron matándote—dijo molesto—¿Por qué nos desobedeciste?—

Lucifer se había acercado notando de igual manera y recordando los sucesos anteriores, Adam se froto la nuca intentando evitar la mirada sorprendida de ambos arcángeles.

—Responde—

—No tengo porque darle explicaciones a ustedes—

—Suficiente—

Miguel camino por la habitación tomando a Adam por el brazo y dirigiéndolo con él a la cama, se sentó tirando al muchacho sobre su regazo levantó su mano por encima de su cabeza y la bajo dándole una fuerte palmada.

—Ow ¿Qué demonios?—

—Cuida tu lenguaje—

—¡Espera Miguel! ¡Escúchame! —

—Es mi tiempo de hablar jovencito—respondió Miguel

Regañó continuando dándole varias fuertes palmadas. Le dolía, por lo que comenzó a retorcerse en su lugar, era un ángel mucho más fuerte que él y ahora lo comprobaba, no se podía mover, una mano le sujetaba por la cintura y la otra seguía lloviendo golpes en su trasero el cual ya comenzaba a arder.

—Si te damos una orden es por tu bien, porque sabemos que es lo mejor para ti—regañaba aun dando varias palmadas

—¡Bien…sí, lo siento pero detente!—

—Espero que de verdad lo sientas porque si vuelves a desobedecernos te aseguro que no seré tan indulgente la próxima vez—

Adam se retorcía intentando alejarse de las palmadas, realmente le dolían y sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, Miguel comenzó a aplicar algo más de fuerza en las palmadas.

—¿Por qué te castigan?— pregunto sin detener los golpes

Adam gruño mientras se volvía a retorcer intentando liberarse, Miguel le dio una fuerte palmada en su zona de sentarse haciendo que Adam soltara un grito.

—p-porque desobedecí— murmuro entre dientes soltando un sollozo

—Se te dio una orden y usted la desobedeció además de estar respondiendo de una forma grosera ¿Quiere actuar como un novato? Sera castigado como un novato—

Siguió lloviendo golpes sobre su pobre trasero que seguramente ya había tomado otro color, Adam miro a Lucifer en busca de ayuda ya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero el arcángel le observaba con los brazos cruzados solo levanto una ceja.

—Mikeyy porfavor— sollozo ya llorando.

Ese "Mikey" derritió el enojo de Miguel, siempre había sido débil ante los novatos, quizás no tanto como Lucifer pero sí que era más compasivo con ellos, pero no podía detenerse todavía.

—¿Por qué se escapó?—

Adam se quedó en silencio sollozando, no le importaba, no quería o no sabía cómo responder a eso, Miguel le dio un par de golpes duros pero el chico seguía sin responder solo daba un grito con cada golpe intentando detener las lágrimas.

—Adam, responda— habló Lucifer descruzando los brazos

—N-No quiero q-que nadie más vu-vuelva a sufrir como yo—sollozo entre lágrimas en un intento de que Miguel se detuviera consiguiéndolo.

Miguel le frotaba la espalda para calmarlo, levanto a Adam de su regazo dándole un abrazo y susurrando palabras de consuelo, Lucifer suspiro sentándose al lado de su hermano acariciando la cabeza de Adam.

—Nos preocupamos por ti pequeño, por eso queremos que nos obedezcas—dijo Lucifer

—No tienes que ser responsable de lo que le pase a todo el mundo, solo se responsable de ti mismo—agrego Miguel

Adam asintió desde el pecho de Miguel aun llorando, realmente era algo que no le gustaría repetir y aun lograba sentir el ardor de las palmadas.

—Vamos, deja de llorar, seguramente tienes hambre ¿Quieres comer algo?—pregunto Lucifer intentando sonar lo más amable que pudo.

—O quizás quieras dormir—dijo Miguel

Adam levantó los hombros sin saber que responder o lo que quería, al menos había dejado de llorar y solo sollozaba un poco, ambos arcángeles sonrieron mirándose entre ellos.

—Duerme un poco, seguro estás cansado—Miguel acercó sus dedos a la frente de Adam, lo empujaría a dormir para que descansara.

—Te prometo que estaremos aquí para cuando despiertes, así que descansa bien—

Se quedó dormido profundamente, confiando en que estaría seguro bajo el cuidado de los arcángeles.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por tu comentario Airanme :D me hiciste muy feliz cuando te leí.**

 **Acepto sugerencias de cualquier tipo para hacer historias n.n**


	5. No los conoces

Se había despertado lentamente, estaba algo cansado aun cuando había dormido demasiado, se levantó de la cama mirando hacia enfrente a los tres arcángeles de pie que conversaban entre ellos.

—Debemos buscar la manera, no podemos dejar a Raphael así, sí queremos reparar el cielo lo necesitamos—susurro Miguel cruzándose de brazos

—Pero sabes que será difícil y…—continuo Lucifer

—H-Hola—

Los tres se giraron para ver a Adam despertándose

—Hola pequeño—dijo Miguel sonriendo

—Buenos días—continuo Lucifer

—¿Qué tal estas? ¿Quieres comer algo?—pregunto Gabriel

Era algo extraño tener tantas atenciones y no creía que fuera a acostumbrarse.

—Amm ¿no?—

—¿Estas negando o preguntando? Eso no lo comprendo—comento Lucifer

—No lo sé—Adam levanto los hombros confundido

—Eso es una afirmación para mí—dijo Miguel—Vamos a desayunar—

Estaban sentados en un restaurante, Adam ya tenía un sándwich servido mientras los otros tres arcángeles continuaban discutiendo.

—No le pediré ayuda a ellos—reclamo Lucifer

—Deja el orgullo de lado, los necesitamos para encontrar a Raphael—dijo Miguel

—No es no ¿Cómo crees que el niño se sentiría?—pregunto Lucifer señalando a Adam

—¿Yo qué?—

—Continúa comiendo Adam—comento Gabriel

—Termina tu almuerzo—dijo Miguel mientras acercaba el plato a Adam y le acariciaba la cabeza.

Sabía que le veían como un niño, pero no era estúpido, sabía que hablaban de él y sobre Raphael pero le costaba saber que querían decir.

—Lucifer, hacemos esto por el cielo, tenemos que hacerlo—reclamó Miguel

—No tú no lo comprender Miguel, tú…—

—Creo que iré a lavarme las manos…—interrumpió Adam poniéndose de pie

—Claro pequeño, no tardes—Miguel sonrió

—Y no intentes escapar—dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

—No tengo otro lugar al que ir—murmuro Adam sonriendo

Caminaba directo al baño, no tenía mucha hambre ahora y solo uso lo de lavarse las manos como excusa para alejarse.

—Hey chico—susurro un sujeto al lado del baño.

Adam lo vio con desconfianza pero igualmente se acercó a él.

—¿Estas con ellos?—pregunto señalando a los tres arcángeles y él asintió—Muchas gracias—

El hombre le cubrió la boca a Adam sacándolo por la puerta trasera, otro tipo sujeto a Adam obligándolo a caminar hacia un automóvil.

—Encontramos a uno que esta con los arcángeles, podremos saber que planean—dijo uno sonriendo

Adam rodo los ojos, si supieran que ni a él le dicen que planean. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaban en un tipo de almacén ¿Qué clase de sujetos le habían secuestrado?

—Bien—dijo uno poniendo sus ojos negros—Comencemos a ver que tiene este de especial para que Lucifer este a su lado—

* * *

—¿No creen que Adam ya tardo demasiado?—pregunto Gabriel mirando hacia la parte de atrás.

—¿Quizás es de humanos?—cuestiono Miguel

—No seas estúpido, los humanos no tardan tanto—dijo Lucifer—Espero nada le haya pasado—

—Veamos—Miguel cerró los ojos unos momentos y luego los abrió preocupado—No lo siento por el lugar—

—¿¡Qué!?—gritaron los otros dos

—No está en un área de 10 kilómetros—

* * *

Le dieron otra patada a Adam el cual continuaba en el piso.

—¡Es solo el comienzo!—se burló uno—¡No soportas nada!—

—¿Cuándo me raptaran personas normales?—se preguntó Adam con sarcasmo mientras escupía algo de sangre—Primero ghouls, luego ángeles, luego vampiros y ahora demonios—

—No eres digno de estar al lado del rey del infierno—dijo otro volviendo a patear a Adam—¿¡Qué tienes de especial para que Lucifer este contigo!?—

—¿S-Son celos? Vaya demonios más infantiles—susurro Adam

—¡Tú no conoces a Lucifer! ¡No mereces estar a su lado!—

—O quizás eres tú el que no lo conoce—murmuro Adam mirando a los demonios con una sonrisa

—Exorcisamus te, omnis inmundus spiritus—

Todos miraron hacia donde se escuchaba la voz, era Sam acompañado de Dean, los demonios corrieron a detenerlos antes de que terminaran el exorcismo pero antes de llegar Dean le clavo a uno el cuchillo para asesinar demonios y el otro escapo antes de que el exorcismo terminara.

—Chico ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Dean acercándose, pero en cuando Adam se puso de pie se quedaron paralizados en su lugar—¿Adam?—

* * *

Conducían en el impala de regreso hacia con Bobby, todo iba en silencio, desde el almacén ninguno había vuelto a decir nada.

—Adam ¿Cómo…—

—No gracias a ustedes—

—Adam solo intentamos averiguar qué fue lo que…—continuo Sam

—Sí claro ¡Abandonándome! ¡Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a saber nada!—

—Lucifer y Miguel…¿Te torturaron?—pregunto Dean

—¡No digas eso de ellos! ¡Ellos son mejores hermanos que lo que ustedes pudieron ser!—Adam miro hacia el camino, no pensaba estar más tiempo en ese lugar—Detén el auto, bajare aquí—

—Adam, estamos en medio de la nada y tu…—

—Lo detienes o salto, pero me bajo aquí—

Dean se detuvo a un lado del camino, literalmente estaban en medio de la nada y no sabían si detener a su medio hermano o dejarlo allí.

—Es peligroso, está oscureciendo y tu…—

—Déjame en paz Dean—

Adam comenzó a caminar a un lado del camino, quería alejarse lo más rápido de esos dos cazadores.

—Dean…no podemos dejarle solo—

—Lo sé ¿Pero que más quieres que haga? ¿Amarrar al chico y meterlo en la cajuela?—

—Está siendo perseguido por demonios ¡Viste lo que estaba sucediendo!—

—Está bien ¡Adam!—grito Dean, casi escuchó el eco del grito

—¡Adam!—

Ambos cazadores miraron hacia atrás para ver a Miguel pasar por un lado de ellos caminando hacia el chico, Adam se dio la vuelta y en cuanto vio a Miguel corrió a abrazarlo.

—Vamos pequeño, está bien, estoy aquí—decía Miguel acariciando la cabeza de Adam, miro hacia los dos cazadores al ver las heridas del chico—¿¡Ustedes le hicieron esto!?—

Ambos cazadores negaron sin saber que decir.

—M-Mikey, fueron unos demonios, m-me secuestraron en el restaurante—murmuro Adam sin separarse del arcángel—Esos estúpidos me rescataron—

—Tranquilo pequeño, te aseguro que esos demonios me conocerán—dijo Lucifer apareciendo de la nada—No conocen al rey del infierno molesto—

—Chicos—gruño Gabriel mirando hacia los cazadores

—Gracias por rescatarlo—dijeron ambos arcángeles mayores a regañadientes—Les debemos una—

—Amm sí, es un placer…—

—Solo prometan no hacer otra guerra en el cielo y estaremos a mano—dijo Dean sonriendo

—Lo prometemos, por al menos un tiempo todo estará bien—comento otro arcángel apareciendo, los cazadores miraron a Raphael

—Adam, adivina a quien encontramos mientras te buscábamos—sonrió Gabriel apoyándose en Raphael.

Era hora de volver al cielo.


End file.
